


NO More Nights Away

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Stiles is not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all felt lost, angry and desperate to have the human back home with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO More Nights Away

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to write about how the pack would handle life without Stiles, and because I wasn't in the mood for death today I made it into this crap.

 

Derek hates this, he hates having to wake-up in the morning to a quiet house, a house without the scent of homemade breakfast and cheerful singing and the gibberish that was morning talks that came from the chef that had been around every day for the past year. He hates having to wake-up alone in a bed that was far too big for just one man. When Derek had told Stiles to go he had fully expected that he and his pack could handle it, but it didn’t take more than a day for Derek to realize that he wasn’t okay. 

 

The Alpha also knows how much Isaac hates waking up in the morning and having to settle for cereal, he knows Isaac hates the way Erica just spends her day on the couch watching television from morning to night, she barely speaks and when she does she snaps at everyone. Isaac needs attention from someone but Boyd is as interested in giving him his time as Erica is. Stiles gives Isaac the attention he needs, Stiles knows how to talk to Isaac and how comfort the Beta whenever his past started to haunt Isaac.

 

Erica is just angry all the time, she snaps at everyone and criticizing everything when she’s not glued to the couch and the TV. **** Erica isn’t even bothered to take care of her appearance and the only time Erica hadn’t been angry was when she watched the whole collection of Batman movies which belonged to Stiles, she’d spent hours eating ice-cream and crying. 

 

Boyd spends his day training in the garden which Stiles had forced the entire pack to help create the Beta keeps training until he’s exhausted enough to barely make it upstairs and into the spare bedroom, Boyd had stopped sleeping in his and Erica’s room five nights ago. There has been days when Boyd hasn’t spoken a single word to anyone. 

 

Peter is almost as bad as Erica, snapping at everyone simply because none of them are capable of keeping up with his wit and because everyone shows their distrust far more openly now when Stiles isn’t around. Derek senses the loneliness his uncle feels as strongly as Derek feels his own and that is one of the reasons why Derek hides in his and Stiles bedroom. 

 

And then there’s Lydia and Jackson who constantly arguing and throwing threats about breaking their engagement. The two of them would rip each other into pieces with simple words, by the end of each day Lydia would be crying and Jackson would storm-off somewhere. Lydia needed Stiles intelligence and sympathy as much as Jackson needed Stiles to explain Lydia to him.

 

And Scott may have Allison but she is no Stiles, and Isaac is not Stiles, and Derek isn’t Stiles and so Scott grows more and more restless because without Stiles there is no one Scott can just be Scott; there isn’t a person who knows what Scott is thinking before Scott speaks, and without Stiles everything Scott says just sounds dumb. 

 

Derek Hale was the most miserable of them all and not simply because of the disarray his pack had fallen into after the departure of his mate, Derek’s misery came from the loneliness he felt without the company of the young man who had saved his life in more ways than one. Derek sulks more than he usually does and prefers to hide away in his room he suffers within the walls of the bedroom he shares with his mate.

 

They are all suffering from the hole in their hearts, hearts that scream to be once more filled by their gangly friend.

 

`He should be back tomorrow, right?´ Isaac asks as he settles down at the table, the take away is nothing special but it’s food and so the pack gathers at the table all but two; one sulking in his private chamber while the other is lost somewhere far away.

 

`Yes, unless they decided to stay for a few more days,´ Scott answers playing around with the slice of pizza on his plate, his answer has everyone going still at the table, because a week without Stiles is already starting to feel like a life-time another few days was just inconceivable.

 

`He wouldn’t do that would he? ´ Erica asks, chewing on a chicken nugget like she had been raised by cavemen. Scott shrugs his shoulders and takes the first piece of his pizza, frowning slightly when he realizes he’s had pizza four times this week and always the same pizza. He’s sick of pizza. 

 

`Probably would.´ Peter growls and glares at the empty plate before him, `Just to torture us a little bit more. Just to show us how unreplaceable he is.´

 

`We’ve given him too much power over us.´ Lydia says voice cold and angry, she’s picking at her salad like she expects there to be something disgusting hiding beneath the lettuce.

 

`When the hell did you get here?´ Erica asks as Derek settles in his chair, but before Derek opens his mouth to answer the question with a growl because it was none of Erica’s concern when or if Derek came down for dinner. 

 

`I don’t know fifteen minutes ago.´ another voice, and unexpected voice that was very familiar and which had been missed for the past week. 

 

The whole pack are up and out of their chairs and sprinting into the entrance hall of the now year-old Hale House, and before Stiles knows what hit him he has an armful of werewolves. 

 

`Never leave us.´ Isaac whimpers while latching a bit more tightly to their human pack-mate because Erica is trying to take his place.

 

`Or take me with you.´ Erica says as she rubs her cheek against Stiles.

 

`I’ll go too.´ Boyd says as forces Isaac off of Stiles and takes his place before Erica can slip in.

 

`He’s never leaving, ever again,´ Jackson growls while pressing himself closer to the young man that had helped rebuild the bridges Jackson had burned down years ago. 

 

`I’ll chain him down in the basement if he even thinks it.´ Peter says with a glint in his eyes. 

 

Stiles opens his mouth to speak out but he yelps as the bodies pressed against his are removed and without warning the human is lifted off of the ground, and the next second he is being carried upstairs like a damsel stolen away from her people.

 

`Derek! ´ Stiles laughs because this is all very bemusing and reminds him of their early years. And as Stiles is thrown onto their bed he laughs, `I take it you’ve missed me.´

 

`Like air.´ Derek breathes out against Stiles lips before kissing him, their bodies perfectly in line with each other.

 

****

 

****

 


End file.
